Red of Blood, Snow of Skin, Shadow of Soul, Fire of Heart
by Dexis32
Summary: When Team RWBY is almost killed on a mission, they are saved by a mysterious hooded figure. After taking care of the team, he is offered a spot to teach at Beacon by Ozpin himself. Will he get along with students, or simply cause even more trouble? Read as your favorite team tries to learn about this effigy, when they don't even know his real name. Faunus OC x Harem
1. Chapter 0

**Hello everyone and welcome to my newest story idea which happens to focus around RWBY, made by Rooster Teeth. This chapter is just going to be an informative chapter with a bit of background information for you to fully understand the premise of the story. While this is listed as a RWBY and Fairy Tail crossover story, I have yet to decide how much Fairy Tail will be included in this story. As of right now the only part that will definitely be part of this story is certain types of magic, the main ones being dragon slayer magic, requip and maker magic. Now, seeing as this is a harem story, the idea of adding some of the girls from Fairy Tail into the harem has crossed my mind, however I am not sure exactly who. I am open to any possible suggestions for harem members as long as it is possible. However, until I say otherwise, Nora will not be included in the harem. I may include her eventually, but if I ever want to do that I need to get her personality down pat first. As always, I am open to any and all suggestions and criticism.**

 **Happy Day to All,**

 **Dexis32**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Hello everyone and welcome to the beginning of what I'm hoping will be a good tale.**

 **God510: Thanks for the suggestions, Both Juvia and Penny have been put on the list of possibilities. However, I need to remind you that I am still unsure if I will be including girls from Fairy Tail, but if I do Juvia will be one of the first on the list.**

 **TheMexicanAttcker: Why of course. How could I not. If everything goes to plan she should be the third member of the harem.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Jeez man some people. Just so impatient. :-[**

 **Also just wondering if you guys want lemons in this story. I'm fine with it but it is up to you guys. As always all advice and criticism is appreciated. Feel free to follow, favorite, review and pm me.**

 **Either way thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 ** _The Mission_**

* * *

It was when the second nevermore appeared, that our favorite crimsonette realized how shitty the day had turned out.

Ruby Rose had woken up and started her day as usual. Rolled sluggishly out of beds and took a shower. Argued with Weiss about some random trivial matter and headed to get some breakfast with both her team and team JNPR.

This is when Ruby realized that something was off. She had somehow managed to be robbed of her right to pancakes. Nora had taken the very last ones and left Ruby to eat some boring cheerios with a banana. However it was in Dr. Oobleck's class that the day took a turn from bad to worse.

Ruby was simple doing as any good student would do and was attempting to take notes on the words that were flying out of Oobleck's mouth at a million miles an hour, when suddenly the P.A system sent out a message. "Team RWBY suit up in your mission gear and report to the sky dock immediately. I repeat, Team RWBY suit up and head to the sky dock immediately. That is all."

Ruby and Yang exchanged glances of relief to be able to get out of Oobleck's class early. However, these looks of relief slowly turned into ones of confusion as they wondered why there were being sent out in mission gear in the middle of the semester. Weiss actually looked disappointed at this, the reason being she was the only person who actually enjoyed Dr. Oobleck's class. Throughout the hesitation Blake just remained indifferent, her eyes never leaving the book in her hand.

After being dismissed by Dr. Oobleck, the team began sprinting back to their dorm room to get their mission equipment. While sprinting, Ruby decided to voice the question that everyone, with the exception of Blake, had been wondering.

"Why do you think they would call us for a mission?" Ruby wondered out loud.

"I don't know but it sounded pretty urgent. We should hurry." Weiss responded in a serious tone.

"I just hope I can destroy something and not get into any trouble this time." Yang responded without a hint of sarcasm. The only response she got was a disapproving glance from the heiress, a look of agreement from her sister, and a nonchalant shrug from her feline faunus partner.

"What's up with you Blake, you have been really quiet all day long?" Ruby asked as her face gained a worried look.

"Um, I'm sorry but have you met Blake? Seriously, she is always like this." Weiss snidely remarked.

"Yeah, but she seems more distant the usual." Ruby murmured.

However, Blake just stayed silent through all of this and kept walking. She had a far off look in her eyes that told the others that even though she was walking right next to them, her mind was a million miles away.

However, a certain blond bimbo **(Sorry Yang and fans, I had to say it at least once because everyone who has ever paid attention has at least once noticed that she sometimes acts like a stereotypical blond bimbo. And to all the blondes out there I mean no offense to you, my first ever girlfriend was a blond and she is one of the smartest people I have met to this day. So again, MEH)** took action at the lack of response. Yang stopped walking and grabbed Blake's shoulder, effectively holding her in place.

When Blake still gave no reaction to this, Yang gave her usual brawler response. She reached forward and bitch-slapped Blake across the face. This finally prompted a response from the neko.

"The HELL YANG!" Blake yelled.

"Where were you just now Blake? It isn't like you to let your mind wander." Yang responded in a scarily serious tone.

"None of your dam business! Let's just get to Ozpin's office." Blake responded uncharacteristically.

"You are not pulling this shit again Blake. I said it once and I'll say it again, we are your team, now tell us what's wrong!" Weiss said angrily.

Blake simply tilted her head away from the burning blonde and the icy heiress. Even still, Ruby was able to see her face. What she saw shocked her to the core.

"Guys just leave her be. This is personal and she will tell when she wants to." Ruby quickly interjected. "You two go on ahead, I need to talk to Blake about something private."

"Fine, just hurry up." The ice princess snarled.

"Whatever you say sis." The blonde bombshell replied, shrugging it off.

Ruby waited until they turned the corner and were out of earshot. Then she quickly turned around and brought the black cat into a hug. Unbeknownst to the other two, Ruby had seen the tears running down Blake's face when she tilted her head.

The two just sat there for a moment hugging, before Blake broke down sobbing onto her leaders shoulder. Ruby didn't ask any questions, she just let Blake cry because Ruby knew she needed to let it out, if not all then at least some.

'Thank Oum everyone is in classes, I wouldn't want Blake to be seen like this.' Ruby thought.

After a few minutes, Blake slowly calmed down. She broke the hug and wiped the tears off of her face while sniffling.

"Thank you" She whispered. Ruby only nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder in an action of comfort.

"I'm not going to ask about it, and you certainly don't have to tell me about it. Just know, I'm here if you want to talk, whether it be about this or anything else. Okay?" Ruby responded calmly.

Blake simply nodded. "Come on, wouldn't want to keep 'snow angle' waiting would we?" Ruby joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Blake cracked a sincere smile and even went along with the joke. "Yeah, if we do hell might freeze over." She said while giggling.

The two broke into laughter and continued walking to the dorm room.

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **Location: Ozpin's Office**_

* * *

As the elevator ascended the tower, Ruby grew anxious.

"So why did we have to come here again?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"No idea, but I hope we are going to get a new mission." Yang answered excitedly.

"Perhaps, but why would Professor Ozpin send us on another mission? We are only first years, so he could send Coco and Velvet's team instead." Weiss stated, bringing up a counter argument.

"Then why were we supposed to suit up into our mission gear?" Ruby timidly pointed out.

Through this conversation Blake just leaned against the back wall of the elevator, staring at what seemed to be an old picture on her scroll. When Ruby noticed this, she left Weiss and Yang to keep bickering and walked over to her. Again she said nothing, but simply patted Blake's shoulder. When Blake looked up, Ruby nodded towards the door, as a sign to join the conversation.

"We would find out a lot quicker if you two would shut up." Blake calmly voiced her opinion.

Just as Weiss was about to state a witty remark, the elevator doors opened to reveal Ozpin standing at the window, drinking his everlasting hug. Goodwitch was standing beside him and noticed the elevator open. She nudged Ozpin to grab his attention.

"Ah wonderful, you have arrived. Well come on in, we don't bite." Ozpin said in a monotone voice.

As the team walked further into the office, Yang looked at Blake curiously, as she had noticed Ruby walk up to her in the elevator.

"So what can we do for you Professor?" Ruby asked politely.

"Yeah I want to start bashing in some heads already." Yang exclaimed.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Ms. Xiao Long, but turn it down a bit." Ozpin calmly replied. "Glynda if you would."

"There has been a major increase in Grimm population about 10 miles from Beacon cliff. We are sending you to survey how dense the population of Grimm is and if possible, eliminate them. If you happen to bite of more than you can chew we have Team CFVY on standby and ready to ship out at a moment's notice." Glynda ordered.

"Mrs. Goodwitch, allow me to be the voice of reason here." Weiss started. "Why don't you just send Team CFVY in the first place? They are way more qualified and experienced for the job then we are."

"You bring up a valid point Miss Schnee, however Fox and Velvet are currently undergoing some … let's just say 'personal issues' for the next few weeks. In fact Miss Belladonna I'm quite surprised you're in top shape and not feeling any of the effects at the moment." Ozpin stated slyly.

At this statement Blake stared at the floor while her face turned darker than Ruby's cape. The rest of the team looked at her curiously, with the exception of Ruby. She realized that whatever Ozpin was talking about had to be related to Blake's breakdown earlier.

"There is a bullhead waiting for you at the skydock. You leave in fifteen minutes." Glynda stated.

The team nodded and stepped back into the elevator.

"Oh and one last thing." Ozpin started. "Be careful."

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

 _ **Location: Roughly Eleven Miles away from Beacon Cliff**_

* * *

Yet here she is, a deep gash running down her left thigh, a bleeding cut on her right cheek and barely able to stand up. Her aura was running on fumes, and the rest of the team was unconscious and heavily injured.

'Where the hell is Coco and Yatsuhashi, they should have gotten here 15 minutes ago' Ruby thought. Crescent Rose was stuck in a tree two hundred feet away. On the outside she looked calm and ready to **(I recommend listening to Lose Yourself by Eminem. In fact that is what I am listening to while writing this** ) fight, but on the inside she was panicking and afraid. After defeating two packs of Beowolve's, a Nevermore, three Death Stalkers, a flock of Griffins, a horde of Ursa, and two King Taijitu, but she still has to go through more.

However, something was different about this Nevermore. It was larger and instead of its usual red markings they were a shiny, glowing gold. Ruby didn't know what this meant, but she did know it was much stronger than the previous Nevermore.

While she was thinking this the Nevermore launch a flurry of feathers at her. Breaking out of thought, Ruby quickly tried to use her semblance and evade them all but she slowed down just enough for one to hit her. The giant feather poked right through and stuck in her right calf. She fell to the ground, consciousness fading.

As her vision was turning to black, and her mind to mush, Ruby could only comprehend her teammates lying on the ground inches from an incarnation of death itself. She barely even heard the roar of the beast.

With the last of her strength, Ruby reached out to the body nearest to her, which happened to be her sister. Not two seconds before she passed out, Ruby managed to grab Yang's hand.

As Ruby finally gave in and slipped into blissful unconsciousness, she heard on last thing, and it definitely wasn't the roar of a Grimm, it was the roar of a different beast altogether

" **GETSUGA TENSHō!"**

* * *

 **That's all I wrote folks. I wrote this chapter over the course of 2 weeks total, so it took longer than COI(Children Of Infinity), and hopefully came out a bit better than its first chapter. Either way as always all criticism is appreciated and welcomed.**

 **Meh**

 **Dexis out**

 **Also current determined harem order:**

 **Ruby**

 **Velvet**

 **Yang**

 **Blake**

 **Coco**

 **Weiss**


	3. Chapter 2: The Savior

**Hello everyone, and welcome back. Sadly it is taking quite a while to make these chapters, with me having to deal will school at the same time. It's funny, sometimes I wonder why I put these little notes at the beginnings and ends of chapters since few people read them. Personally, I just skim through these whenever I read fanfiction, but it is good to know that some people do at least.**

 **I have recently started writing on Wattpad under the same name and style. I have created a RWBY story that will have some aspects of this story, but hopeful it will turn out much different. Either way it's called Man of Music, Slayer of Sound, Sister of a Rose. Feel free to check it out.**

 **I was thinking about making a story for romantic/lemony one-shots of any anime by request from you guys, but I'm not sure that I should do that here. You see a lot more things like that on Wattpad so I may just end up doing it there. If you guys really want it than, let me know and I could always post it on both.**

 **Either way, on with the story I suppose.**

 **MEH**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **The Savior**_

Ruby never saw what happened. She remembers hearing someone shout in what sounded like an attacking manner, and then a black void. The weirdest part was she could tell it wasn't a dream, it was real.

At first Ruby was confused. Looking around she realized that she was having the same dream she had been having for weeks now. Or at least that is what she thought.

Ruby was surprised when the black void around her that she had gotten used to seeing the past few weeks suddenly turned a blinding stark white. In fact, it was so blinding that she had to cover her eyes.

When she could finally see again, to say Ruby was astonished would be an understatement. She was surrounded by an infinite void.

As she looked around, she realized the void wasn't so empty after all. Above and below her were spikes of color on the white void. There seemed to be an infinite amount of them and they seemed to fade into the distance when she looked far enough.

Then all of a sudden, she heard humming and singing.

 _ **Now I've Been Awakened,**_

 _ **Colonies Have Been Taken,**_

 _ **Galaxies Have Gone Vacant,**_

 _ **Only Hope I Gotta Make It,**_

 _ **Warframe Locked, And My Blade Is Sharp,**_

 _ **If You're Infected Getting Ripped Apart,**_

 _ **Won't Be Detected,**_

 _ **{Nah}**_

 _ **Never Missed The Mark,**_

 _ **So Effective,**_

 _ **That I'll Light The Spark.**_

As Ruby heard this, she saw flashes of images before her. A room with a snow white leafless tree growing behind what looked like a mix between a pod and a throne. The scene then shifted to a white snow filled mountain. There was a single finger walking peacefully through the snow slowly working its way up the mountain.

Before Ruby could call out to the figure, the scene shifted yet again. This time it showed what looked to be two creature's sitting in thrones, surrounded by hefty guards. Next, she saw a shadowy figure standing on the edge of a cliff, holding a white and gold bow and arrow that was glowing bright blue in some spots.

For some strange reason, Ruby felt like she should know this weapon. Then, out of nowhere, she knew its name.

'Cernos Prime.' She thought without even realizing it.

As quickly as the vision and song began, it was over. Ruby was back in the void, except it was different this time. There was no color spikes like before, but Ruby could feel something coming up behind her.

When she turned her head and looked behind her, she was speechless.

Standing fifty feet away from Ruby, was hundreds of different creatures. Some in the front she recognized, while some she had no idea what they were. Some were reminiscent of snakes, wolves and fox's, while others looked like hybrids. However, she knew what a certain few of them were, having seen pictures of them in story books.

Among these hundreds of creatures, Ruby saw dragons, basilisks, demons, and devils.

Then, just as before everything was gone as quickly as it had appeared. In an instant, all of the creatures where gone, and the void around Ruby turned to black as a sunless sky.

 _ **Location: Abandon Cabin Deep In The Emerald Forest**_

Ruby sat up so fast she made herself light headed. Her first thought was normal for her current situation.

'Where the hell am I? On second thought, how am I alive?' Ruby wondered in curiosity.

She looked around to realize that she was in what seems to be an old log cabin, but where it was located, she had no clue.

Ruby looked around to observe her surroundings. She let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw her team bandaged up, laying in the same room. With her newfound relief she took a moment to check her own condition.

Ruby looked down to her whole top half covered in bandages. She sort of expected that, considering how injured she had been when she passed out.

What really freaked her out was that she realized she was almost buck naked under the bandages. The only article of clothing she was wearing at that moment was her stark white panties, which blended in with the surrounding bandages.

'Where the hell are my clothes!?' Ruby thought as she started freaking out. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute when she heard one sound she didn't think she would ever dread.

 _Footsteps._

With a level of speed that would have impressed Barry Allen, Ruby was back in the position she had been in not five minutes ago. As she was trying to stop her heart from jumping out of her throat and calm her breathing, the footsteps grew closer until about ten feet away, they stopped.

By slightly adjusting her head and cracking open her right eye ever so slightly she could make out the figure responsible for the footsteps. From what she saw he was maybe an inch or two shorter than Yatsuhashi, but had an aura of power and control that easily made Professor Ozpin look like a child who just started his training.

For the next fifteen minutes, Ruby watched as he went around and checked on her whole team, assessing their wounds and putting on fresh bandages. However, he surprisingly did not come to check her.

When he had checked the rest of her team, he went to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway.

"Do you want the lights on, or do you prefer to stay in the darkness?" Came a deep, yet unnaturally soothing voice. Ruby, thinking he was talking to someone else, remained still and didn't respond.

"I'm talking to you, little red reaper. I already know your awake, your heart is beating a tenth of second faster, and your breathing is only slightly labored from you suppressing it than when I came to check on all of you an hour ago. That and I can see you staring at me." The figure said in a monotone voice.

Ruby's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened with embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You don't have to give me a reason, I don't mind. If you're up to it, feel free to walk around. There is some fresh steak sitting on the table, still warm. Help yourself. Drinks are in the fridge. Just answer the question, light's on or darkness?" He asked in a softer, yet still the same monotone voice.

Feeling her mouth water at the mention of fresh food, she licked her lips and answered the question.

"Darkness, please." She said in a small and raspy voice. Through the darkness she could see him nod and move his hand away from the switch due to her eyes adjusting. "Can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked politely.

"Heh, pretty sure you just did, but go ahead, little red. Be careful because you only get one for now, I need to go hunt for more food. Won't have enough when your team wakes up if I don't."

Ruby was completely silent for a few moments, trying to decide which one of the millions of questions running through her head to ask. Finally she decided on something simple and basic.

"What's your name?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

He chuckled. "Sorry red reaper, can't tell you what has been lost to the world for years."

Ruby was visibly saddened by his response, but what came next shocked her the most out of everything that had happened so far.

"What I can tell you is what everyone has called me for the past seventeen years."

Ruby perked up at hearing this and tilted her head to the side.

The figure turned to show one piercing, slitted red eye out of the side of his hoody.

" _ **Wolf"**_


	4. Chapter 3: Exploration

**Welcome back to the most irregularly updated story on this site.**

 **I think.**

 **Either way welcome back to another chapter of this wonderful piece of work know as my minds thoughts.**

 **A cookie for anyone who gets that reference.**

 **Ruby: But I want that cookie.**

 **…..**

 **Ruby: What?**

 **It's to early in the story to be making an introduction like this. Go back to the upside-down city with everyone else. And make sure Yang doesn't piss off Zangetsu again. I'm not in the mood to clean up the destruction.**

 **Two cookies for anyone who can tell me what the upside-down city is.**

 **Ruby: Bu-**

 **LEAVE RUBES! NOW!**

 **Any who I don't really have anything to say this time except sorry for taking so long to make this, I was working on my summer course, and dealing with a breakup and a death in the family so I was a tad bit too distracted to work on this.**

 **Good news is that I have for the most part completed my summer course, so I will hopefully be pumping these chapters out a lot faster at least until school starts again. My goal is to do one a week until that point but I may do more or miss a few, seeing as I am traveling a lot.**

 **In fact, as I'm typing this I'm sitting in a hotel room in Paris. I leave for New Zealand tomorrow so don't expect me to post anything anywhere tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, let's get to what you all came here to read and put an end to my blabbering.**

 **Oh, and for those wondering, Wolf isn't the characters real name, you will learn it eventually but not for a while.**

 **I own Wolf, his badassery, some of his powers and his appearance, but nothing more, nothing less.**

 **-Meh**

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_

 _Exploration_

'Let's see here, Dr. Pepper, Coke, Sprite, Fanta, Lemona-OOOOOh IBC!' Ruby thought as she looked through the fridge for something good to drink.

It turned out that what Wolf had said was true, when she had gotten out of her bed and walked into the kitchen of the cabin, laying no the table was a tray of still steaming steak. After devouring two giant pieces she needed something to drink. Hence why she is now raiding the fridge.

'Can never go wrong with a bottle of root beer' Ruby thought cheerily. 'Although Dr. Pepper is an acceptable substitute.'

After popping open the bottle she goes to explore around the cabin. So far, she has passed by six different doors but all of them were locked.

'Why lock everything up if you live alone? Doesn't really make much sense but guess I'm not one to judge I used to lock the house when I went out, yet we live miles away from anyone.' Ruby thought as she turned the corner. 'Ah, that ones not even closed, yay.'

As she rushed to the door she failed to hear a mix between a groan and a moan come from the room she had originally awoken in.

When Ruby walked through the doors the first thing she realized is that the room was really, really dark. However, when she looked closer she noticed small glints, reflection on what seemed like metal objects from the light in the hallway.

Reaching her hand in to search on the wall for a light switch, she notices the glints inside the room and instantly gets excited thinking she walked into an armory of some sort.

When she flicked the switch, Ruby was immediately blinded. After her eyes adjusted, she looked to see she was in a room about twice the size of her team's dorm back at beacon, filled with display cases. She walked up to one of the display cases to identify what it held.

Inside every display case was numerous golden objects. When Ruby looked at them at a certain angle, they looked like eyes crying golden tears. Upon closer inspection she sees blue lines of energy running down the grooves. The blue mixing with the gold is mesmerizing to the crimsonette. She reached out to touch it but…

"I wouldn't recommend doing that if I were you." A voice came from behind her, stopping her hand inches away from the display case lid. "Touch that without my help and you'll wish I left you to die with the Orokin infested beast. Would be a less painful death to say the least."

Ruby accidentally activated her semblance as she spun around causing her to trip over her own feet. She clenched her eyes shut as she waited for the excruciating pain of falling on her previous injuries, however all she felt was two arms wrap around her waist.

Ruby opened her eyes only to be met with two slitted red ones belonging to her savior.

"W-W-Wolf?" Ruby questioned.

"Das my name, say it again and I'll tell you the same." Wolf replied in the same emotionless voice as before. "Enjoy the steak?"

At this Ruby could only nod, making Wolf raise an eyebrow, not that she could see it, at how quite she had gotten. He looked at her face only to see it a deeper red than the shredded cloak he found her in with her eyes looking downward. He looked down and slowly realized why.

As previously mentioned, Ruby was dressed in bandages from her neck to her ankles. The only thing in the center of her body that wasn't covered in bandages was the area that was covered by her stark white panties.

Which was…

Exactly where Wolf wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling, unintentionally squeezing her ass just a tad. However, instead of letting go, he stayed still for the most part, simply tilting his head to look at her face.

Ruby was internally panicking. She was so embarrassed that she could barely form a thought before it fell out of her head. Although there was one thing she was certain of. She didn't hate what was happening, in fact her thoughts were quite the opposite of disfavor. Ruby was enjoying this on a pleasurable level, so much so that she wished it would never stop.

When Ruby looked up she was entranced by what she saw. Instead of looking into the slitted red orbs she had observed previously, she was currently staring into glowing blue slitted eyes instead of red. They were enticing, hypnotizing almost.

Ruby stared into those glowing royal blue eyes for no one knows how long, seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even days. She didn't care, she just didn't want it to end.

After the undetermined amount of time spent staring into each other's eyes, they both heard a groan of pain come from down the hall.

When Ruby went to look back into the entrancing orbs she had quickly fallen for, she found they had returned to their beautiful crimson.

"Let's go take care of whoever is having some trouble, yeah?" Wolf says as he set her down gently, finally unwrapping his arms from around her panty clad ass, albeit slightly unwillingly.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah but can't you tell me what these are and why I can't touch them without 'your help', like you said?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head.

Wolf chuckled. "Their called void keys, to touch them would be to embrace the power of the void, and without the proper training and it will be a more painful death than you can ever imagine." He said as he turned towards the door, his hoodie covering his eyes once again.

It was then that Ruby realized she hadn't seen anymore of his face than his eyes.

"Can I see your face?" Ruby asked, Wolf turning to her silently at the question. "I mean I just want to know what the person who saved my life looks like besides his eyes."

He simply hummed in response. "Later. Come on, your friends were in bad shape, especially the blonde bombshell. Wrist's where torn to shit. Not sure if I'll be able to fully heal them."

Ruby tensed. "Wait, you mean Yang!? She my sister, please help her anyway you can!" She pleaded.

"I'm trying, but I don't know if it will work. She might not be able to where those gauntlets even if she can fix them." Wolf stated, getting serious.

"What do you mean 'if she can fix them'!? What happened to them!?"

"Follow me and you can find out. Just so you know, you wont like it once I explain." Wolf said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **So that's that.**

 **Don't have much to say for this so whatever.**

 **I am starting a Highschool DxD story on my Wattpad account, which is listed in the previous chapter. Check it out if ya want. It will use the same character, Wolf as he is know for now, along with the same powers and attitude.**

 **But that's all, so for now,**

 **Dexis Out**

 **-Meh**


	5. Chapter 4: The Kitten

**No big note today. This one may be a little shorter than previous ones, not entirely sure yet. Doing this in between helping out at a friends shop so a little hard to find time to do this. I'm still in New Zealand, so it's a bit weird making this stuff away from home.**

 **Anyway, let's get the writing you guys are actually here for.**

 **-Meh**

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **The Kitten**_

Wolf walked down the hallway, Ruby trailing slightly behind him, constantly sending him a questioning glare, which was more adorable than intimidating in Wolf's opinion.

"Stare at me any harder and you'll burn holes through me." Wolf said in a joking tone.

At this Ruby pouted and looked away.

"What do you want to know?" Wolf questioned, surprising her.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Earlier, when you wanted to ask me a question you choose my name instead of other things. So, what else do you want to know? It's the least I could do." Wolf responded still walking.

Ruby went silent for a minute, trying to choose which question to ask first. She tried to sort them by priority in her head, but one question kept popping out of place, so she decided to ask this one first.

"Do you know the name Cernos Prime?" Ruby asked curiously.

At this Wolf froze mid step, making Ruby bump into his back.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while." He said as he resumed walking. "I do, it is an old weapon that I haven't used in a long time. Why do you ask?"

"I saw it in a dream. There was someone standing a cliff, aiming it and ready to fire. Before I saw it there was this weird song playing, but I can't remember the words or the tune, only that it was there. After I saw it I was in this weird empty space. When I turned around there must have been hundreds of different anima-no, scratch that, things, standing behind me. Some where animals while others looked like robots, and creatures from stories. What where they?" Ruby inquired.

"The 'robots' you saw were most likely warframes, as for the creatures, they are anything but mythical." Wolf responded ominously.

"What do you mean by that? Also, what are 'wireframes'?" Ruby asked with a cute tilt of her head.

Wolf was silent for a minute as they turned the corner. "You consider some creatures myths, but think about it for a minute. Myths must come from somewhere, based on something, right? Also, its warframe, not wireframe. Nice try though." Wolf said as they arrived at the room that the rest of the team was in.

Looking inside the room they saw Blake leaning against the wall she was originally laying in front of, wincing in pain while holding the left side of her ribs right under her breast with a growing spot of red right under her hand.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted as she ran to her side, Wolf following at a calm pace.

"R-Ruby, where are w-we?" Blake question through a grimace of pain.

"You re-opened your wound. Must be pretty painful in your current position, not even taking in account your current condition." Wolf said calmly in a neutral tone, making Blake look at him in confusion and Ruby with an adorable angry face.

"W-Who are y-you?" Blake asked curiously.

"Call me Wolf. You should lay back down, it will reduce the pain and staunch the bleeding faster." He responded in the same even voice.

Ruby helped Blake lay down, and the red spot on her chest stopped growing but gradually continued to get darker.

This was when Wolf noticed the angry glare that Ruby was giving him every few seconds. He responded with a questioning gaze.

"Hey, we will be right back, just try not to move to much, okay?" Ruby said to Blake, her response only a nod.

Ruby stood and dragged Wolf out of the room by the shoulder of his hoodie.

"Why are we both wearing only our underwear?!" Ruby asked with her face tinted red, from embarrassment or fury, Wolf didn't know.

"Actually, you all are. You all had injuries near your breasts, so any upper article of clothing had to come off. That and so I could fix them, they where all torn to shit." Wolf replied nonchalantly.

"D-Does that mean t-that you….." Ruby went redder than her cape.

Wolf sighed. "Yes Ruby, I saw you all nude. Not for any longer than I had to though, only long enough to clean the surrounding wounds and wrap the bandages. I wanted to invade your privacy as little as possible. So, I'm sorry, but it needed to be done." He said sincerely. "If you want to punish me do it later. If you don't want me doing it again, you can help change, Blake's, was her name, bandages, while I walk you through it, okay?" He asked calmly.

Ruby nodded as a response, face still glowing red.

"Come on then." Wolf said as he walked back into the room. "Still hurt?" He asked Blake.

"Not as bad, more of a dull ache." She responded without her grimace, but still a small wince.

"Not to worry, bandages are a little too tight and now a bit bloody, so Ruby is going to change them for you while I guide her." He said evenly as he walked to go check on the other two huntresses in training.

"How did you save me?" Blake asked Ruby.

Ruby shook her head. "The who did?" Blake questioned further.

Ruby finished wrapping the bandages back around the cats bust and leaned back. The only response the Rose gave was a point of her finger. When Blake followed her point, she found herself staring at Wolf as he wrapped fresh bandages around Yang's wrist.

"He didn't just save you, he saved us all, and I don't even knowhow myself yet." Ruby stated as she cleaned up the materials she was using. "Heck, I just woke up about an hour ago, I don't even know where we are, all I know is he somehow saved us, he is extremely powerful, friendly, and he makes delicious steak. OH, and he has great choice of soda." She explained, getting more exited when she mentioned the steak.

"How powerful are we talking? How do you know he makes great steak, and why did you change my bandages rather than him?" Blake question, suspicion in her voice as she watched Wolf move from Yang to Weiss, starting the process over again.

"More powerful than Ozpin from what I can tell, and I know because he left food for me when he went out to hunt and he told me there were drinks in the fridge. As for why I did it instead of him, I guessed you haven't noticed yet." Ruby responded, trying to soothe her suspicions.

"Noticed what?" Blake asked, seeing Ruby look away as she did, with a tint of red on the crimsonette's face.

"Look down." Was the Rose's response.

And look down she did.

At first glance everything was normal. Then she realized the only actually article of clothing she was wearing was her dark violet panties. When she noticed this her face turned a red as dark as her underwear was frilly. Which was very.

"O-Oh." Was all that Blake could manage to stutter out.

"He had to in order to patch us up. We all have injuries on our upper half, so he had to take off everything there, so he could clean us up. For what it matters, he apologized, but said it was necessary." Ruby responded with her gaze still averted. "He also said he fixed our clothes, so we can ask to have them back in a minute." She said as she watched wolf finish with Weiss and start cleaning up the old bandages.

Blake simply nodded and got into a more comfortable position.

Wolf finished cleaning up and walked balk over to the two ladies. "Can you walk Blake?" He asked as he put the medical supplies back in the closet they came from.

"I-I don't think so." She replied, face still tinted with red.

"Don't worry about it kitten, I'll grab you your clothes and some steak, and Ruby can help you change into them as you are noticeable uncomfortable in your current state, and as Ruby said, I am sorry, but it was necessary." Blake simply nodded. "Also, I'm not sure how well your ear will heal, it might become uncomfortable wearing your bow for long periods of time." He said as he walked out to get their clothes.

This was when both Blake and Ruby noticed that Blake's bow was missing and one of her ears was wrapped in gauze. Ruby turned and shouted to Wolf as he exited the room.

"When you come back, you're telling me what you meant about Yang's wrists and our weapons!" She yelled.

" **Sure thing Little Red Reaper." Wolf yelled back.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Situation

**Notes at the end of the chapter.**

 **-Meh**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five:**_

 _ **The Situation**_

"What do you mean by 'Yang's wrists and our weapons'? Speaking of, where are our weapons?" Blake asked as she looked around and failed to find them.

"He said that Yang's wrists were in really bad shape, but he was trying to do everything he could. As for the weapons, I don't really know yet. He just said we wouldn't like it when he explained." Ruby responded as she helped Blake put her shirt back on. She helped the neko get back into a comfortable position now that she was fully clothed, as she was herself.

They could hear Wolf, who was in the kitchen, as he cooked the meat he had brought back with him while singing. They stopped talking and listened to what he was singing.

 _ **Every Day That I Wake Up,**_

 _ **I Wake Up In A Nightmare,**_

 _ **Every Day That I Wake Up,**_

 _ **I Can Never See Quite Clear,**_

 _ **When I Look At My Surroundings,**_

 _ **And Everybody Still Doubts Me,**_

 _ **I Wanna Live To Hear A Crowd Sing,**_

 _ **All My Lyrics So Loudly,**_

 _ **I Miss A Time When We All Would Get Together,**_

 _ **I Guess It's Fine But I Really Wish We Were Better,**_

 _ **Real Talk Sippin Drinks Without All The Pressure,**_

 _ **Now Everybody Needs To Think About Postin Whatever,**_

 _ **When People Ask How I'm Doin I've Never Been Better,**_

 _ **That's Really Not A Conversation I'm Willing To Enter,**_

 _ **How Come We All Continue Forcin Out All Of This Pressure,**_

 _ **I'm Just Sick Of These Opinions And All Of These Lectures.**_

Then there was silence. Ruby and Blake shared a look of curiosity as to the meaning of the lyrics. Then they heard his footsteps.

"Here ya go, two plates of fresh plates of steak for two recovering huntresses." Wolf said as he walked into the room, carrying two plates of steaming steak in one hand and two large glasses of milk in the other.

He gave each girl a plate and glass and then went to do another check on his other two patients.

Ruby went to say something, but Wolf cut her off without even looking at her.

"Eat first. I will explain just about anything you want to know after, but your bodies can use the extra energy to help you heal faster." He said as he finished checking Yang's wrists.

"How did you save us?" Blake asked in between bites. She had to agree with Ruby, this steak was absolutely delicious, and the milk made it go down even smoother.

"Wasn't that hard really. I sensed the battle going on and barely made it in time to kill that Orkin infested fucker." Wolf stated, venom in his voice when he mentioned the nevermore.

"Oh, yeah. You said that before, but never explained. What do you mean by Orkin?" Ruby asked after swallowing the piece of steak in her mouth.

"To be honest, the whole story is way too long to explain. Basically, they were a powerful race of beings that are all poisoned from birth. They created the warframes to try and give themselves immortal bodies while being weapons against anything that challenged them. They made children with the ability to utilize these warframes for whatever they choose. However, certain Orkin were against this, and freed these children, which were named the tenno. When the tenno escaped they opened a rift. Sometimes through this rift, Orkin, also called, prime, energy can flow out to Remnant. This energy will latch on to something and affect it." Wolf explained.

"That's what happened with that nevermore, right? Is that why its markings were gold instead of red?" Ruby guessed.

"Ruby, what are you talking about? What nevermore, and what gold markings?" Blake asked, looking at the reaper like she was insane. "And what are these 'warframes' exactly?" She added skeptically.

"After you passed out and I killed that ursa, another nevermore came out of nowhere, but this one was different. It was bigger, stronger, faster, and instead of the usual red marking with black feathers, this one had gold marking, and a few of its feathers were white." Ruby explained as Blake nodded in understanding.

"What about the warframes?" Blake questioned.

Wolf nodded his head. "A conversation for another time, but yes little red, that's what happened to the nevermore. I simply put it out of its misery." He said, muttering the last part only meant to be heard by himself, but his audience heard it.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important, just like you don't need to be told anything about warframes right now." Wolf waved it off. At this he noticed the girl's plates were empty. He moved off the wall he was leaning on after checking the heiress's and the bombshell's bandages and grabbed their plates from their laps. "Come on, let me put these in the sink and then I will take you to your weapons."

They slowly got out of the room, with Blake leaning on Ruby for better balance. They passed by the kitchen as Wolf dropped the plates and glasses in the sink and continued onward in the opposite direction as when Ruby went exploring.

"So what is this place?" Ruby questioned as they walked.

"I found it a few years ago. Back then it was just a giant run-down log cabin. Over time I made it good as new and turned it into…... a 'base of operations', you could say." Wolf explained with slight hesitation.

"What do you mean by a base of operations?" Blake asked, voiced laced with suspicion.

Wolf was silent for a minute, which only made Blake more suspicious, and Ruby simply confused.

"I travel, going around the kingdoms. This way I have somewhere to stay in case of emergency. I'm not the only one who uses this strategy, and I'm not the only one who uses this place as a base either." Wolf explained, with obvious unwillingness.

"So other people come here too?" Ruby asked, slightly worried that someone else had seen them in their condition.

"Rarely, mostly travelers, or old friends of mine. No one is here now though, so no need to worry. Just us." Wolf reassured her.

Blake was still suspicious, but let it go for now.

After another minute of walking down the corridor, they stopped in front of a normal door.

"Here we are." Wolf said as he opened the door.

He walked inside and turned on the lights. The girls followed and gazed upon what one could only describe as Ruby's heaven. The room looked to be four times the size of Ozpins office back at Beacon, maybe even bigger.

It was lined nearly wall to wall with weapon racks, which were ninety percent full. The only part of the wall's in the room not lined with racks were for small doors, which led to god knows where.

"Welcome to my armory. My rule is that you don't touch anything, for you may end up killing yourself if you do." Wolf stated in a semi-serious tone.

Blake was looking around, noticing that the weapons ranged from ordinary looking pistols, to long staffs, to giant scythes. Suddenly, she felt what she was leaning on disappear.

After regaining her balance, she looked around to see Ruby drooling over a scythe with a black grip and gold lines running all over it, even down its pure white blade.

Wolf walked over to her to see what she was staring at. As he stepped next to her he saw her reaching out to touch it and quickly smacked her hand away, earning an adorable 'eep' from the reaper.

"No touching, this is the same reason as the void keys from earlier." Wolf warned. Ruby looked at her hand in pain, then the weapon in awe.

"What do you mean by 'void keys from earlier'?" Blake asked, again her voice laced with suspicion.

Ruby took the chance to explain. "Earlier when I was walking around I found a room filled with display cases. Inside the display cases where shiny objects that looked like blue and gold eyes crying golden tears. Wolf stopped me from touching them and said if I did I would die from taking in the void energy, but how is this the same as the keys?" She said in hyper tone, still drooling over the same scythe.

Blake looked at him with a look that promised him pain if he didn't explain, but what surprised when he looked back with a face that screamed 'Try me'.

"As I said before, Orkin energy can be called prime energy. However, it can also be called void energy." Wolf explained patiently.

"Meaning they're the same thing." Blake finished.

The girls were surprised when Wolf shook his head no. "Almost, but not quite. Void energy is purified and stronger than Orkin energy. Prime energy is shaped and controlled but still pure and even stronger than void energy, mainly because it is focused into something, such as the scythe your drooling over Ruby. It's called Reaper Prime, one of the strongest weapons I have ever had the privilege of wielding." He finished explaining.

Both girls looked surprised, but Blake caught something. "Wait. You said the Orkin made those children, the tenno, to be able to use 'warframes' and adapt to prime energy. That means tha-"

"Yes kitten, I am one of the last few tenno alive. Not counting any descendants, at least." Wolf clarified, making both girls look at him in shock and awe. "Mind you, if trained properly by a tenno, anyone can do the same things I can. Well, maybe not the same things, but close to it."

Ruby chose this moment to snap out of her shock. "Do you mean if you trained me I could wield this?!" She exclaimed.

Wolf chuckled and patted her head, as Blake looked on in unconscious jealousy at the display of affection.

"Yes, little reaper, eventually you would be able to. You wouldn't even have to carry it around." He replied getting another questioning gaze from both girls. "If I were to train you to the level of being able to wield Reaper Prime, you would be able to summon any prime gear to you with your own power, as such." He explained as he held both of his hands out to the side of his body.

From his hands a golden outline appeared in thin air, which then solidified into two daggers, with dark blue handle's, gold marking with a lighter blue glow and a pure white blade.

"These are the Fang Prime, twin daggers compatible with any twin blade style." Wolf introduced. He let them observe the blades for a few moments before walking over to a weapon rack with other daggers and placing them down.

"These are merely a few things, but I have hundreds of pieces of prime gear in total." He stated, as he began walking towards one of the doors. "Come on, your stuff is in here."

The girls looked at each other with uncertainty, and then followed him.

They arrived at a steel door with no nob. "How do we open it?" Ruby wondered.

Wolf chuckled. "Ordis, if you would."

"Certainly operator." A cheery robotic voice said, startling the girls. They looked around trying to find its source only to hear a mechanical hiss. Looking forward again the see the door split into three triangular sections and sink into the walls.

"Thank you Ordis" Wolf thanked.

"What in the name of Oum was that?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Not what, who." Wolf responded, only to get and angry questioning glare.

"Hello Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Rose. My name is Ordis, ship cephalon. It is good to see you both awake after all this time." Ordis said, opening up another can of worms.

"What's a 'ship cephalon'?" Ruby asked with another cute tilt of her head.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN BY 'AFTER ALL THIS TIME'?" Blake screamed, making Ruby wince.

Wolf stared at her blankly. "He, not it." He said coldly as he walked through the doorway.

"I apologize if I caused you any distress, Ms. Belladonna. As for the answer to your question, it has been two weeks, a day, and seven hours since the operator brought you here." Ordis responded in his cheerful tone.

Both girls stared at each other in shock. Wolf stopped as he walked through the room beyond the doorway and turned to look back at them.

"What, you didn't think you healed so well in a few hours, right?" Wolf questioned.

They stared at him, still in shock. "You have been taking care of us all this time?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? It was the right thing to do after all." He replied.

They both looked at him with gazes of gratitude, then Ruby activated her semblance and ran to Wolf, hugging him with all her might, which was a lot, surprisingly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kept repeating while lightly crying.

He just stared at her as she stayed wrapped around his abdomen. He glanced over at Blake only to see a few tears in her amber colored eyes, which were filled with gratitude. He simply stood there and started patting the top of Ruby's head, which was currently buried in his abs, slightly wetting his hoodie.

"Come on, there is a lot to talk about." Wolf said as he gently nudged Ruby's head.

Both girls nodded and followed him as he started walking to a table in the middle of the room.

Laying upon said table was Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica, or at least, that's what they used to be. Now they were objects of metal that were scratched and torn to pieces.

When they laid their eyes on their what use to be their weapons, they were shocked.

"Turns out, Grimm weren't the only things in the area. I found them all being torn apart by a wild pack of hyenas. Bad news, chances are your going to have to scrap them. Good news, I have new material to make clothing from. A lot of it in fact." Wolf explained in a nonchalant tone. "On a side note, these still work, but I turned them off when I found you." He said as he opened a drawer on the table and tossed the girls their scrolls.

Blake started turn on her scroll as Ruby put hers in her pocket and went to examine the weapons a little closer.

After a few moments of silence, Blake came up with an idea. "Ruby, you should probably call Ozpin and tell him we're alive along with our coordinates, and the team's status." She suggested.

Ruby nodded as she pulled out and turned on her scroll, dialing the headmaster in the process.

"Miss Rose?" Ozpin questioned, worried that after two weeks they are finally making contact.

"Hello Professor Ozpin. It's good to hear a familiar voice." Ruby said as Blake sighed in relief and Wolf looked on with curiosity.

"Where exactly have you been Miss Rose? When Coco and Yatsuhashi arrived there where obvious signs of battle, further proven by the massive crescent crater, but you and your team were nowhere to be found." Ozpin inquired, worry evident in his voice.

Blake looked curiously at Ruby in regard to the crescent crater, only to receive a head shake of denial and a point. Following her leaders finger she found herself curiously gazing at Wolf, only to receive a positive nod in response.

"It's a very long story Professor." Blake responded before Ruby could.

"Ah, Miss Belladonna, good to hear your voice. Is the rest of the team present?" Ozpin inquired.

"They are nearby, but unable to join the conversation for various reasons." Blake answered.

"Reasons of what nature, exactly?" Ozpin pressed.

"They are currently unconscious and recovering." Wolf interjected.

Both girls turned and gave him a look that practically screamed 'WHY DID YOU DO THAT!'.

"There is a voice I don't recognize. Who might you be, young man?" Ozpin asked, well, practically demanded.

"Call me Wolf, and I'm the one who saved your students and has been looking after them while they heal." Wolf responded, trying to ease the headmasters concern.

"Ah, I see." Ozpin responded in a neutral tone. "In that case, you have my extreme gratitude."

"Professor, I'm sending you our coordinates now. From the looks of things, we need a fast med evac, especially for Yang." Ruby stated, getting serious for the matters at hand. Wolf was amused by this, the reason being this was the first time he had seen her dead serious, and not semi serious while flustered or furious.

"Already on its way Miss Rose." Ozpin responded. "What is Miss Xiao Long current condition Mr. ….?"

"Wolf, just Wolf. She is stable but requires specialized treatment and possibly surgery if she wishes to regain complete function in both wrists." Wolf responded urgently, sensing the seriousness of the situation and quickly adjusting.

"Understood. Med evac will arrive in less then an hour with more then enough materials for the other half of the team. When we arrive I expect a full report on what happened. Coco said the location where you sent your original distress call from looked like it was recently a warzone." Ozpin ordered.

"Understood sir. We'll be ready and waiting." Blake responded as Ruby ended the call.

Wolf walked over to a different table on the side of the room, grabbed something and walked back over to the girls.

"Here." He said as he handed a pile of clothing to each of the girls. "Go dress your teammates. In the meantime I will pack up your weapons."

They nodded and walked out of the room.

"Do you really think they can do it, Operator?" Ordis inquired.

" **Only time will tell Ordis, only time will tell."**

* * *

 **Here we are, the end of the longest chapter so far.**

 **This is just about double the length of my previous chapters and was mostly typed at school with help from some friends. School is being a total pain but I'm dealing with it.**

 **I'm going to try and make all future chapters at least this long if not longer, but this does mean they will take a lot longer to make.**

 **As always, read, enjoy, don't, I don't really care, whatever. Flames are read, and most often ignored. Don't like how I write, don't read what I right.**

 **-Meh**


	7. Chapter 6: The Reunion

_**Chapter 6:**_

 _ **The Reunion**_

Wolf walked out of the room, the triangular door shifting closed behind him.

"Everything is packed and ready to go operator, just waiting for your say so." Ordis informed him, making him look around to notice a few weapons missing, most likely due to being packed up.

"And supplies?" He inquired.

"Full, waiting and ready, operator." The cephalon said in his normal cheerful voice.

"Good to know, thank you Ordis." Wolf responded as he exited his armory to go and join the girls.

"Not a problem, operator." He responded gleefully.

Wolf kept walking, eventually approaching the kitchen. He could hear Ruby and Blake talking as they struggled to dress their recovering teammates.

He took a little diversion, going over and grabbing an unlabeled bottled from the bottom of the fridge. He twisted it open, the seal audibly breaking.

He reached up into the shadow of his hoodie and pulled down the black bandages that covered his face to the bridge of his nose.

He lifted the bottle and chugged down half of it. 'Nothing like some good fireball to calm the nerves.' He thought as he put the bottle back in the bottom of the fridge and started walking towards the room currently occupied by the four girls.

He stopped at the doorframe, just out of view and listened in.

"How do you know?" A snobby voice inquired.

"Because he has taken care of us for over two weeks while we were all unconscious, Weiss." He heard Ruby say in a defensive manner.

"Besides, he has been trying to heal us. We called Ozpin a while ago. A med evac is on its way for Yang. He said she is going to need it if she wants to be able to use her hands ever again." Blake said, supporting Ruby's argument.

Wolf shifted and leaned against the doorframe, half in the room and half out, now visible to the occupants of the room, but unnoticed so far.

"How do you know he hasn't tricked us, and done something to us while we were out?" Weiss demanded.

"Maybe because I have standards and respect individuals that earn it. Anyone who takes on that many grimm at once has more than earned my respect." Wolf answered the door before Blake and Ruby could, drawing all attention to him.

"Who are you?!" Weiss demanded shifting into a combat stance.

"The one who you were just suggesting was taking advantage of you all when you were sleeping." He said in an unamused tone. He walked into the room and walked over to Yang, taking note of her current condition. "Names Wolf, and like I said, I'm not that type of person."

"And why should we trust you?" Weiss shouted.

"Speak for yourself, we already do." Blake stated, receiving a nod of confirmation from her team leader.

"First, thank you both for trusting me. Second, you should trust me because I could have killed you the moment I found you or left you for dead." He said, surprising Weiss at his explanation.

"What are you talking about?!" She demanded.

Wolf sighed. "Blake, Ruby could you explain this to her while I check Yang's wrist?" He asked the two.

"Sure thing Wolf." Ruby responded in her usual upbeat attitude.

He walked over to Yang's body and lifted up her wrists.

"Weiss listen for a second and think. We almost died. There was way too much grimm for us and we all would have been killed. He saved us. Now stop being suspicious and bratty and be grateful for once." Ruby shouted at her, surprising Weiss at how aggressive she spoke.

"She is right Weiss, you are just being stuck-up and stubborn. Seriously, it's like you are incapable of being kind to people who you don't know inside and out." Blake agreed, further shocking Weiss at the venom and truth in her words.

Weiss looked down, slightly ashamed of herself after realizing the truth in her teammate's words.

Her teammates just sighed and looked away.

Wolf noticed all this, but stayed silent, instead focusing on the task at hand.

"That medic better get here soon, don't know how long I can wait until I have to do it myself." He muttered under his breath, ( **conveniently** ) forgetting there was another faunus in the room.

Blake looked over and stared at his back, wondering how bad it was.

"Hey Wolf, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Blake asked. However, Wolf heard the underlying message in her question and realized there was no way around it.

He turned and walked out of the room. He waved at her, motioning her to follow him.

He moved far not the hallway and turned around, leaning against the wall.

Blake walked up to him and stared directly in to his crimson eyes. "Do. What?" She said, evidently pissed at not being told certain information.

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked innocently.

She grabbed the area around the zipper of his hoodie, pulling him close, only about three inches between there faces. "You know exactly what I mean. Now tell me what the medic is going to do and why you aren't doing it now!" Blake practically shouted in his face, while somehow still whispering.

She stared directly into his crimson eyes with fury and wrath, but Wolf saw through those emotions, and behind them were worry, concern and desperation.

Wolf sighed. "You can calm down Blake. The short explanation, there is shrapnel in her wrist's nerves and tendons. If they are left there for too long, there will be no way to remove them by conventional means." He explained, trying to calm and soothe her. "However, if the need be, I can remove it by more….. unconventional means." He said mysteriously.

"Why aren't you just doing it now?!" Blake demanded, unaware of the tears that were slowly dripping down her face.

He sighed again, this time a little more drawn out. He lightly grabbed her shoulder and brought her into a hug, surprising her.

After a second of being completely still she wilted into his embrace and started sobbing, savoring the warmth and comfort he seemed to radiate.

Wolf took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm so he can explain properly. "To do it now, I need to use part of my abilities that I have sealed away. If I were to unseal them, it would cause many problems for important people." He said, rubbing her back to try and soothe her.

"Be honest with me Wolf. Is she going to die?" Blake asked, unsuccessfully trying to calm her sobs.

Wolf looked down, directly into her tear-filled amber eyes, his own slitted ones turning a dull shade of emerald, startling her, but entrancing her at the same time.

"I won't let that happen Blake. I promise you on all my life is worth, which is sadly not much, that I won't let her die, no matter the consequence." He swore.

She continued staring into his eyes for a minute, hypnotized by the way they were ever so slowly turning to a shinier shade of emerald. She searched for any sign of a lie, a hint of evidence that he couldn't be trusted, but found none.

Blake shifted and buried her head into his chest still crying. "I'm going to hold you to that." She whispered.

Wolf wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Do that, and I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

They stood there for a minute, enjoying each other's presence.

Wolf bent his head. "You should show your emotions more. If you don't, you're just bottling them up, and no matter how much you try, they will get out. Sometimes it could be in a controlled environment where you can deal with them, like what is happening now, but it can happen anywhere if something sets you off." He whispered in her unbandaged ear. "It's more likely to hurt you more than help you."

She playfully punched him in the gut. "Don't try to give me advice when I'm emotional, I won't remember anything after. Either way, I try to show more emotion, but it ends up worse than when I don't. Nothing I try works." She responded.

"Then let me help." Wolf said.

Blake felt on of his hands move towards her waist, and mess with one of her pockets.

"How?" She asked.

"You'll see." He answered ominously.

They continued standing there, neither wanting to move. Until they were interrupted by a floating blue helix.

"Operator, the bullhead ordered for medevac is approaching. It should land in the clearing in thirty seconds." Came the cheerful voice of the cephalon.

Blake looked at him puzzled, before processing what he said.

She looked back up at Wolf. "I'll go let the other know it's here." She said, wiping the remaining tears off her face. She went to check what he had put in her pocket, but before she could he grabbed her hand.

"Check when you are alone at Beacon, such as the roof of the dorms." He said before looking over at the floating helix. "Everything is ready to go Ordis?" He asked.

"Indeed operator. The case is waiting outside, and your pack is full, awaiting you in the armory." Ordis responded, shocking Blake as she hadn't realized it was him.

"Wait, what does he mean your pack?" She asked Wolf only to receive a sigh in response.

"Don't worry about it kitten." He said. "Go get your team, it lands in fifteen seconds."

Blake looked at him for a moment, before turning and walking back towards the room.

"Ordis." Wolf said.

"No need to worry operator. Cloak has been disengaged, along with all defense measures disarmed." Ordis answered the unasked question.

He hummed. "Good." He looked back towards the room that Blake had walked into and sighed.

"Well let's go greet them shall we?" Wolf asked rhetorically. "Ordis, go make sure everything is in proper order, I feel like we won't be back here for a while." He ordered.

"Right away operator." Ordis responded before floating off towards the armory.

Wolf turned and walked through the hallway, passing many doors, all of which were locked.

He reached the front door, opening it to reveal a wide forest clearing, surrounded by trees and wild life, as well as a garden, that were all being disturbed by the winds produced by the descending bullhead.

Wolf closed the front door and walked forward with slow, deliberate steps.

The bullhead finally landed and slowly shut off its turbines. The bay doors opened to reveal Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch and a team of five medics carrying a stretcher, obviously for Yang.

"Greeting's everyone. Welcome to my not-so-humble abode." He greeted drawing all attention to him.

"Greeting's to you as well. I presume you are Wolf, based on your voice?" Ozpin asked as the medical team grabbed their materials and prepared to move.

"Indeed I am, Professor Ozpin. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. Follow me, I will lead you to your students." Wolf replied turning around without waiting for a response.

Ozpin nodded and sent a glance toward both Glynda and the team, signifying them to follow Wolf through the cabin.

Wolf walked forward and opened the door, deliberately not closing it behind him, allowing those following him to enter.

The headmaster took this opportunity to analyze the person leading the group. Wolf wore a white zip up hoodie with black lining and stitching. His jeans were reversed, with black being primary and having white stitching and lining. The shoes were the same, white laced black combat boots that hid under the jeans.

On a closer look, Ozpin saw his eyes were crimson and slitted. However, the rest of his face was obscured from the professors view by black bandages that ran from the bridge of his nose down into his jacket, no visible stop to them.

Ozpin could only wonder what Wolf reason was for wearing them.

They all walked in silence, Wolf staying a few feet ahead of them.

Suddenly Wolf stopped in front of a door, opening it and walking through, prompting everyone to follow.

"Guess who's here." Wolf announced as he walked through the door, drawing the attention of the three girls occupying said room, followed by the group from the bullhead.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby exclaimed, quickly standing at attention.

"Hello Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna. Its nice to see you all." The headmaster responded. "How is Miss Xiao Long doing?" He asked, directing the question at Wolf.

"Stable, but not for long. I'm using an old trick to keep the shrapnel in place, but it wont last for much longer." Wolf said, checking Yang as he talked to make sure his information was accurate.

"I see. William, if you please." The headmaster ordered.

"Right away." One of the medics holding the stretcher responded. The medics walked over and slowly slid Yang onto the stretcher, careful to not aggravate her condition. They slowly turned around and walked out heading back to the bullhead.

"Come along students. Your families have been worried sick. I think it's time we ease their worries." Glynda said, care and relief in her voice.

The three students nodded, moving towards the door. As they reached the doorway, they looked back noticing that neither Ozpin nor Wolf had moved.

Ruby looked at Wolf taking note of his eyes. They had changed again, this time looking a striking sunrise orange. She looked over at Blake and received a confirming nod in return, telling the reaper that the faunus had also noticed the change.

"Go along girls. I want to have a small chat with Wolf. Don't wait on my account." Ozpin said while sending a look towards Glynda, making her sigh and nod discretely in response.

The girls just nodded and kept walking, knowing they had no choice in the matter. Glynda sent one last look at Ozpin before following suit.

Ozpin turned and stared into the glowing orange orbs standing before him. All was silent, save for the sound of the bullhead taking off outside.

Once it could no longer be heard, the building tension was broken as Wolf moved to leave the room, Ozpin following him.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Ozzy?" Wolf asked receiving a chuckle in return.

Ozpin could only say one thing in response.

" **Indeed it has, Slayer."**

 **Immediately, I want to apologize. I keep making promises I can't keep, so from now on, no more promises.**

 **Next, I am going to try to make these longer and put them out faster. This one is short because it is a busy day and I have a family emergency going on, so didn't have to much time to write.**

 **I don't have anything else to say so this is it.**

 **Dasvidanya, Slayers.**

 **-Dexis Out**

 **Meh**


	8. Chapter 7: The Return

_**Chapter 7:**_

 _ **The Return**_

* * *

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **Beacon Infirmary**_

* * *

Ruby was pacing back and forth, nervously awaiting news on Yang's condition.

"Calm down Ruby, she'll be fine." Weiss stated, obviously not worried about her teammates condition.

"Much to my chagrin, I have to agree with her. Besides, it's only been a few minutes, you can't expect her to be fully healed right away." Blake stated, uttering the first words since they landed.

While she appeared calm, sitting outside of the operating room, Blake was shaking on the inside, feeling her heart weighed one thousand pounds. Guilt bared over her, constantly leaning on her shoulder, blaming her for this situation.

Ruby may have been thought of as spastic and unfocused, but she was capable of picking up on things that others didn't. So, when the look of guilt flashed across the feline's face, she caught it. Sitting next to Blake, she quickly hugged her, ignoring the slight tense in her partner's posture in the corner of her eye.

"It's not your fault Blake." Ruby said, looking directly into the kitten's amber eyes.

"Ruby, I know it's not, but I can't help but feel that it is." The faunus responded, keeping her gaze locked into her leader's eyes.

Seated directly across from the two, Weiss looked on in unrealized envy.

"Just wait, she'll be fine." Ruby comforted as she unwrapped her arms from the kitten.

"Guys!" They heard a familiar voice yell from down the hall, catching their attention.

The three turned their head to see their sister team running towards them, Team CFVY trailing behind them.

Stopping in front of them, Team JNPR paused to take a breath.

"What...in...the world...happened...to...you...guys!?" Pyrrha exclaimed, still panting, noticing their bandaged state.

"My god, Blake are you okay!? What happened to your ear?" Velvet questioned, worried for her fellow faunus. Fox was standing next to her, nodding in agreement to his teammates question.

"...A...a lot happened Vel. Too much to describe right now." Blake responded, looking down in sorrow.

"Where's Yang?" Coco asked, worried about the blonde bombshell.

"She's in surgery. Her wrist are in really bad shape." Wiess answered. "We haven't received any news."

As if waiting for a cue, Ms. Goodwitch walked through the doors at that particular moment.

She turned to the teams. "She will be fine. It will take a bit of physical therapy, but she will make a full recovery." She announced, making everyone present sigh in relief.

Ruby dashed in front of the teacher with her semblance. "Can we see her?!" She asked, her spirits high, as usual.

"Not yet." Ms. Goodwitch responded. "They are still finishing up in the operating room, so it will be some time before you can see her. I suggest you all go get something to eat and relax, it will a few hours at minimum." She suggested as she began walking away.

Ruby sighed in relief, turning to her friends. "You heard her guys! Who's hungry?"

* * *

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **Beacon Cafeteria**_

* * *

"So..." Coco started.

"So what?" Ruby asked innocently with a tilt of her head, lowering her fork from her face.

"W-What happened to you guys?" Velvet answered shyly, her salad untouched. "You all just disappeared, fell of the face of Remnant, and all of a sudden your back? Where did you go?"

"It's a...long story." Blake sighed, wincing and reaching up to paw at her bow. "To start off, there was way more grimm then there was supposed to be. When we arrived, it started off slow, we were handling it. Then, more and more, they just kept coming. Until..."

"Until what?" Jaune asked.

Blake glanced to Ruby, passing her the conversionary torch. "This weird nevermore popped out of nowhere, and all the other grimm seemed to panic and run away. At this point, I was the only one left standing."

"What was so weird about this particular nevermore?" Pyrrha pondered.

"It was stronger, faster, bigger, even looked different. It was going to kill me." Ruby explained.

"Then why didn't it?" Ren inquired.

"It did." Ruby responded. "Or at least, it tried to. He stopped it before it could."

"He? He who?" Coco's eyes narrowed behind her shades.

"You can call him Mr. Wolf." Said a calm and collected voice from behind the fashionista, making her stiffen, and quickly spin around in her seat.

"Hello Professor Ozpin." She quickly stated with respect evident in her voice, making the headmaster chuckle.

"Nice to see you as well Miss Adel. As I was saying, his name is Wolf, and you will meet him again very soon." The headmaster responded as he walked away.

As he passed Blake, he sent her a subtle sideways glance, catching her attention, and winking at her.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Nora asked in her usual, upbeat voice, completely breaking the tense atmosphere that the headmaster had created.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we will find out." Blake said as she turned her attention back to her half-eaten tuna sandwich.

"Ah there you all are." Another strict, yet familiar voice said from behind them, causing them all to turn around yet again.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Goodwitch." Pyrrha responded.

"Hello everyone, just thought I would let you know that Yang is out of surgery." The teacher announced.

"Can we see her!?" Ruby asked, leaping forward, ready to speed off at a moment's notice.

"Unfortunately, no. She is still in critical condition and will not be able to take visitors until the morning." Goodwitch responded, making the speedsters face fall.

"Well, come on guys. We could all use some sleep after this." The team leader said as she trudged by, waving to her teammate's. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow."

Wiess and Blake glanced toward each other, worried about their leader, but stood up and left with her anyway, after saying a proper goodbye to their friends.

* * *

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **Beacon Dormitories**_

* * *

Blake quietly slipped through the door, closing it carefully as to avoid waking her sleeping teammates. She walked down the hall, heading towards the closest staircase, lost in thought.

Climbing up the steps and opening the door, she embraced the cool night air, still wearing her clothing from earlier in the day. She walked to the center of the rooftop and sat down, leaning against nothing, looking up, still as could be, bathing in the moonlight.

Slowly, she reached into the back pocket of her pants, pulling out what Wolf had put there that morning. Bring the object to her front, she discovered it was a small, folded up piece of paper.

Unfolding it, she gazed upon the white paper, illuminated by the light of the moon. In the middle of the paper there was a black wolf, with a violet infinity symbol in the center of the fur on its chest. Behind it waved ten tails, the tips of which were the same color that decorated the symbol on its chest. Its eyes glowed a deep royal blue.

What surprised Blake the most was when its eyes blinked and its head tilted.

'Hey little kitten.' Blake heard a familiar voice say. Whipping around to search for the source she found nothing. A confused look on her face, she slowly looked back at the paper, only to find it now blank.

'That was quite cute, if I'm to be honest.' She heard again, noticing a light weight on her shoulder.

Slowly turning, she found a tiny wolf with ten tails sitting on her shoulder. Its fur was white instead of black, but that was where the differences ended. It still had the violet symbol on its chest, the purple tips on its tails and its eyes were still royal blue.

It took her a second, but she finally placed the voice. "Wolf?" She asked quietly.

'Who else do you know that's this magical?' She heard, realizing that the wolf on her shoulder hadn't actually moved its mouth when he spoke. After a moment it dawned on her.

"Are you-"

'Talking directly into your head while controlling the tiny wolf avatar on your shoulder?' He asked rhetorically as she saw mirth enter the wolf's eyes. 'Why yes, yes I am. How's Yang?'

"She's fine. Stable, they said, but we haven't been able to see her yet. Ruby has been depressed all day. Besides that, everything else is relatively okay." She answered, reaching up and lightly petting the wolf's head, deciding not to ask how he could do any of this.

'Well that's a lie.' He responded after a moment of enjoying the petting before she stopped at his statement.

"What do you mean?" She asked, wearing a blank expression.

'You, are by all meanings of the word, not okay.' He paused for a moment, looking into her eyes as his changed to a chocolate brown. 'You feel guilty, thinking that what happened to her was your fault. Blaming yourself for what happened to her. Am I wrong?'

Blake turned her head away from him, staying silent.

'Not going to deny it?'

"What's the point? You're right, and it's not like I could lie and convince you otherwise." She admitted, hanging her head.

'Well, that much is true.' He paused as he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. The wolf moved to nuzzle her cheek with its snout. 'What's the matter?'

"Everyone keeps telling me that it's not my fault…and I think some part of me knows that. But the rest of me…..says that it was." She whispered, followed by a silent sob. "That what happened to her was my fault. That it's my fault that Yang almost died. That she could still die, is my fault…and every time people say that it's not my fault….it hurts worse." More sobs, increasing in frequency, volume, and intensity.

The wolf moved, laying its head vertically against her cheek. 'I understand that pain. However, when I felt it, I actually was at fault. You, on the other hand, are not.'

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as her sobs calmed ever so slightly. The wolf shifted away from her face so she turned her head to look into its now bright red eyes.

'Tell me Blake. If you could give your life to save hers, to ensure she lived as she should, would you?' She nodded her head without hesitation. 'Well there you go.'

"That doesn't make any sense. What does one have to with the other?" Blake asked with a cute tilt of her head.

'You would give your life for hers without a second thought. Does it make sense that one being would be willing to die for another? No, no it does not. Then again, love often times tends to make as little a sense as possible.' He explained, the wolf not breaking eye contact with the female faunus throughout the explanation.

The air was still as the black cat processed what Wolf had said to her.

"W-Wait, w-w-what are you t-talking about?!" Blake stuttered. "I never said anything about l-love."

'Implicit, not explicit. You wouldn't die for someone you don't love.' He said as the wolf turned to stare at the moon.

"I don't lo-" She started before Wolf cut her off.

'Don't deny it Blake. Please. Just don't. I know the difference between caring for a friend, and caring for the one you love. I know them both quite well, so don't deny what I already know is true.' He pressed, making any argument of denial she had die in her throat. 'It's simple. You need to accept it. If you don't, you'll only hurt worse.'

She hung her head in shame. "How?" She questioned in a quite whisper.

The wolf turned its eyes back in her direction. 'How what?'

"How do you know all of this? How did you figure all of this out so fast? It's...simply...impossible." She sobbed, getting quieter with each syllable.

The wolf just sat, staring at her, letting her cry. Until it vanished.

Feeling the weight disappear from her shoulder, she momentarily halted her tears.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her abdomen and dragged her backwards into a comfortable embrace, a pair of legs encasing her own. Though the night was still, a slight breeze blew past her ear, sending chills down her spin and goosebumps down her legs.

"No more crying, okay?" She heard in her ear as the breeze grew more intense. "It makes me sad to see such a cute girl cry."

"Wolf?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah Kitten?" He responded, shifting to breath on her cat ears instead.

"Why do you care so much?" She inquired, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Why do I care about what so much?" He pondered calmly, subtly blowing into her ears, making her shiver more.

"Why do you care so much about my team? About my friends? About..."

"You?" He finished, feeling a subtle nod in response.

"I get that you killed that nevermore on principle, that you had anything with Orokin energy, but after killing it, you could have walked away, pretending we weren't even there. You could've ignored us and left us to die." She reasoned.

"Yet, I didn't. You want to know why, no?" He realized, following her train of thought. "To be honest, I didn't leave you all to die because I felt something coming from you and the little rose. Something I haven't felt in...a very long time."

"And what's that?" Blake asked, finally reeling in her emotions. "What could you see in us that would make you save us, nurse us back to health, and care for us as we recovered?"

"In your team? I saw potential. Potential to be great. Potential to be as we should have. But in you and Ruby? I saw longing. In Ruby? Longing for a proper family, for her mother, for her aunt. She wants her family to be whole again. In you? You long for normality. You want things to go back to how they were. For peace. For honesty. You want to be the person you were before it." He answered, slightly squeezing her closer towards the end, noticing she didn't object to the embrace.

"Before what?" She asked quietly.

"You know what, Kitten." Wolf stated, trying to make her answer her own question.

He was met with silence as she tried to force him to change the subject.

"Blake, you can't pretend that it simply didn't happen." He coaxed her.

"Why not?! Why can't I pretend that nothing ever happened!? Just pretend that I never..." Blake burst out before she stopped herself, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"You didn't just anything. Blake, you need to tell someone. And right now, I'm the only one here. Besides, what's wrong with telling your friendly neighborhood hollow howler?" He responded, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly with a half asses joke.

The faunus was silent for a moment.

"Promise me..." She whispered.

"...promise me you'll never tell...anyone...ever." She turned to look at him through her tears.

"I swear on my soul, for it is all I have left." He swore, steel in his voice as he gently grabbed her hands, massaging her palms to coax her into comfort. "Start when and where your comfortable. It's not even midnight yet. I'm here for as long as you want me to be. Whenever you want me to be."

She hesitated before asking, "...Promise?"

"Promise." Wolf answered immediately.

There was a tense silence.

It may have lasted seconds.

It may have lasted minutes.

It may have lasted hours.

It didn't matter.

"I was turning fifteen." She began, breathing deep. "I had a few friends among the white fang, but those I had where close. They through me a small celebration. I had fun. Got a few gifts. Adam Taurus, a bull faunus who I had known since I was a child, said he would give me my gift from him later. Admittedly, I had a small crush on him. The celebration ended. I went up to my room. Adam had disappeared a few minutes earlier. As I walked in my room, the door shut and locked behind. He was on the other side of it when I walked in. He grabbed me and threw me on my bed. At first I was giddy. I figured he was playing around before he gave me my gift. Then he pinned me down. Hard. I got confused, but I got the picture when he started ripping my clothes off. I struggled until he hit me and shouted in my face. I just lied there. Didn't move. Didn't cooperate. Absolutely nothing. I broke. He kept doing it. Time after time. For almost a year. Until I ran away after an assignment. It was a while before I could even talk. He made me realize...maybe the humans aren't that wrong when they call us animals."

Throughout her tale, he never moved. He just sat there, holding her while she talked, comforting her as she cried.

"I know it's selfish, but would you promise me one more thing?" She hiccupped through sobs.

He nodded.

"Stay with me. For tonight. Just hold me here. In your arms." She pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here whenever you need me." He vowed.

"Thank you Wolfie." She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

An eyebrow raised. "Wolfie? Seriously? That's what you come up with? Of all things?"

She shifted on him, laying her legs out, pushing Wolf down to the roof, laying her head on his chest as she lazily gazed at the stars near the moon.

"Shut up. Tonight, you're my Wolfie. It's cute enough to match your..." She stopped to yawn. "...cuteness. So shut up and let me lay here while you let me."

Wolf chuckled. "I don't think that's a word, but okay. And don't worry I'm not gonna stop you."

"Really?" She yawned, snuggling into his chest, reaching up and ripping her bow off, quickly drifting into the dimension of dreams.

"Yeah, really. Now sleep." He wrapped on arm around her waist, shifting the other behind his head.

She yawned again. "No, I have to go back to the dorm, I still have classes tomorrow, I can't just-"

"Hush, Kitty Kat!" He cut her off. "I'll take care of it. Just sleep." He whispered into her black ear.

She let out a cute yawn, her ears twitching. "...Okay. Goodnight Wolfie."

"Sleep tight Kitten." He whispered, trying to refrain from commenting on how she started purring as she drifted off.

He laid there, listening to the sound of her breathing, the vibration as she purred, staring up at the moon.

' **If it's any consolation King, I think she will make a fine Queen down here. Along with the others.'** A maniacal voice said into Wolf's head.

"Now's not exactly the best time, Zangetsu." Wolf sighed.

' **To bad King, now is when it's happening. She needs support, we can be that. After all, you are trying to keep them from becoming even remotely like you, right King?'** The shinigami, hollow and quincy hybrid zanpakuto asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer. **'It's like you forget how well we know each other.'**

"I suppose one could consider that a reason for our actions. However, the rest must wait. She needs our help, and we refuse to stand by and let someone go through this alone again." Wolf responded, glancing down to make sure the faunus on his chest was still asleep.

' **Whatever you say King. I'm gonna go find something to do.'** Zangetsu said as he started to retreat into the depths of his territory in Wolf's inner world.

"Go find Nozarashi. She can entertain you for a while. Just keep it down, would you? I'm enjoying hearing her purr." Wolf said, figuring he could give the hybrid some entertainment for a while.

' **Hell yeah! Thanks for the tip Kingy. Enjoy snuggling with our soon to be Pussy Cat!'** The zanpakuto screamed as he rushed off towards a bloody battlefield, his cackling fading into the white noise before Wolf shut off the connection to his inner world.

Wolf looked back down at the faunus using his chest as a pillow as she purred in her sleep.

'Suppose I could give her a little while. She certainly needs it. After all, being unconscious is very unfulfilling rest. I should know.' He thought to himself as he shifted, settling into gaze upon the stars till they were no longer visible.

* * *

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **RWBY Dorm**_

* * *

Ruby quickly slapped off the alarm. Massaging her sore and still healing muscles.

"Wake up Wiess, classes start soon." She said, stirring the heiress from her dreams.

"Hey, where's Blake?" The princess asked sitting up on her bed.

Ruby turned around holding a piece of paper. "According to her note, talking with Professor Ozpin." She said, handing Wiess the tiny sticky note.

"Oh, well. If she's late to class then it's her problem." Wiess said, standing up and stretching. "Come on, we have a lot of note taking to catch up on."

* * *

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **Beacon Infirmary**_

* * *

Blake shifted, trying to get comfortable in her seat.

Wait.

 _Seat!_

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up, quickly analyzing her surroundings.

She was in a hospital room, sitting next to a bed. Looking into the bed, she saw a head of golden hair and a familiar pair of pink lips.

"Ah, you're awake." Came from her left. She was greeted by the sight of her headmaster standing in front of the door to the room.

"Professor Ozpin?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yes, Miss Belladonna?" He responded, taking a sip from his eternal mug.

"How did I get here?" She wondered, stretching and staring at her bed ridden partner.

Ozpin chuckled. "Wolf brought you here. He said it would be good for both of you if you were the first person she saw. Also said you had something private to talk to her about." He answered.

"Did he leave?" She asked, sorrow seeping into your voice.

"Not exactly." Ozpin responded, getting a desperate gaze from his student. "Don't worry, he'll keep his promise. After all, he can't do his job without being here."

"His job?"

"Indeed. I think it's about time I leave, and you might want to take this." He said, handing her a pass. "Stay until she wakes up, and talk to her. That pass is valid for all day, so no need to rush. Have a good day, Miss Belladonna. Tell Miss Xiao Long she has the staffs best wishes." He said as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him, making a thud loud enough to stir the brawler from her dreams.

Yang's eyes slowly opened, blinking away the sleep. Turning her head, she spotted her partner starring at her. "Blake?"

Blake sat up, grabbing the blonde's hand. "I'm here Yang."

"What the hell happened?" She asked, no care for her use of language.

"A lot. A lot happened. But it's okay. Everyone is okay." The faunus replied, growing more nervous with each passing second.

"Well that's good." Yang said, pausing to look down at her hands. "This sucks."

Blake nervously giggled at her partners attitude, before steeling herself and getting serious.

"Can I ask you something?" Blake said quietly, attempting to steel her determination.

"Sure Blakey, what's up?"

"What do you think of me? Please, tell me the truth." She pleaded.

"Well, you're shy, cute, pretty, fun and enjoyable. I like spending time with you. Why are you asking me this?" Yang replied.

"Because I need to tell you something, and you can do what you want with what I tell you." Blake said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"And what is it that you're going to tell me?" Yang questioned as Blake opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"That I've fallen in love with you." Blake said as she closed the door and walked away.

* * *

 ** _Location:_**

 ** _Beacon Lecture Hall_**

* * *

"What's all the fuss about?" Ruby asked as she sat next to Jaune and his team, Wiess sitting beside her.

"Apparently we have a new teacher for grimm studies. Nobody knows who he is though. Kind of weird if I'm honest." Jaune said as he pulled his notebook out of his bag.

The chair above Ruby was pulled back, making her look up, spotting her teammate taking the seat.

"Morning Blake. Where did you go?" She asked, snapping the faunus out of her aimless gaze.

"Hey Ruby. Just got up early to go visit Yang." Blake answered as she pulled out her class materials.

"You saw her!? How is she?" Ruby asked urgently.

"Don't worry Ruby, she's fine. Awake, actually. We can go visit her after class." She responded, waiting for the teacher to come in.

They waited a few more minutes, as the room got louder and rowdier, until it sounded like a club at midnight.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and an intimidating aura filled the room.

"Everyone, sit down, shut up, and get ready to learn." Came a familiar voice as a figure stepped through the door, making everyone follow the commands. "I took this job for very few reasons, and dealing with your shit certainly wasn't one of them."

He walked down the stairs, turned and leaned against the desk, revealing his attire to the class.

He wore a white buttoned up hooded trench coat, with black lining and spikes of color every few inches, bases at the lining. Black jeans with white lining showed at the split, along with silver combat boots with black laces.

"Now I'm going to be honest. Some of you will pass this class, most of you won't. Some of you will learn from your failure, but some won't. This course will no longer be easy, nor will it be taught by some old fart telling tall tales of his prime." He said as he slowly turned his head and observed the students.

"That being said, there are new rules. Rule number one, if you are a bully or racist, feel free to leave now. If I catch you in the act, it will result in immediate expulsion." He said, glancing towards a certain bird and his flock. "Rule number two, you either come here to work, or you don't come here at all. I won't tolerate slackers."

"Rule number three, no question is a stupid question. That being said, any questions?" He said as he walked around his desk and pulled out his chair while Pyrrha raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Nikos?"

"What's your name, Sir?" She asked.

"Call me..." He sat down, kicking his feet up on his desk, raising his head to show a pair of piercing blue slitted eyes glowing beneath his hood. "...Mr. Wolf."

* * *

 **I'm Back Baby!**

 **I have returned to the land of the living, and bring you the biggest chapter yet.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **School is out, so hopefully I can put these out more frequently, but I make no promises.**

 **I hope to post a chapter on Wattpad later today, so watch out for that.**

* * *

 **Song of the day is "I am Defiant" by The Seige.**

* * *

 **Dasvidanya**

 **-Dexis Out**

 **Meh**


End file.
